Danny Phantom in Twilight Play 3
by DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: The story continues- The third part of their school's adaptation of The Twilight Saga - With Paulina as Victoria and a vengeful pack of newborns, how will their perspective of Eclipse turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom**

 **IN**

 **Twilight play 3**

Ch. 1

A.n

 _ **I felt so bad i posted part 3 , Hey, everyone, I'm back and so is the third installment in this series. Eclipse. Hope you enjoy the next part of this series, let's get to it.**_

 _ **Dpl2**_

Danny Fenton awoke surprisingly early this Morning and quickly changed hurrying downstairs ready for the day, he greeted his family happily. 'Good morning.' He said as he grabbed a bowl of Captin Crunch. 'Someone's in a good mood.' said Maddie as she smiled brightly. 'It's because Danny starts rehearsal again for the Twilight Play.' said Jazz teasingly.

'It's Twilight Saga Eclipse. Whatever I gotta go.' Jazz smiled. 'Good luck.' she said in a way of apologizing. 'Thanks.' he smiled as he went ghost heading towards Casper High ready for anything. 'Danny!' yelled Sam as she ran up towards her boyfriend happy to see him. 'Sam, Tucker. Why so excited, It's just Monday.' said Danny as he smirked slightly.

'Just Monday?!' yelled Tucker and Sam at Danny completely surprised. 'It's the first day back for the play.' said Tucker. 'The first day on set for eclipse.' said Sam excitedly for a goth if you may add. Suddenly the first-period bell rang. 'Let's get our books, then head to first period.' said Tucker. The trio got their books then they each parted as they headed to different destinations. After two tests and one book report, it was finally for a break, Lunchtime. 'Ugh.' Danny said as he flopped on the picnic bench, shortly followed by Sam and Tucker.

'Longest Morning... of.. my...life.' Sam and Tucker nodded yes like zombies completely exhausted. 'At least the play will lift our spirits.' said Tucker as Danny and Sam nodded. A few hours later the final bell rang. 'Freedom!' yelled Tucker as he stripped off his shirt and swung it around as he yelled 'Whoo-hoo!' running down the hall heading to room 304. Danny and Sam couldn't help but stare mouth agape at how their friend was acting. 'I've never seen him run.' said Sam. 'I didn't know he felt joy stripping off his Tee.' said Danny as they quickly followed their friend to room 304. Once in the room, Sam inhaled deeply as she raised her hands in joy as she exhaled. 'We're back guy's, and it feels good.' said Sam as she walked into the room as if she owned the place.

To be honest, Danny, Sam, and Tucker felt good to be back due to them being the main trio triangle, even though there really isn't anything going on between Sam and Tucker. 'It feels like forever has passed.' said Sam as she smiled at the Teacher. 'It does and we're ready for rehearsal, everyone is all set but you three.' 'They all have their scripts already?' asked Sam a bit shocked at how fast everything was going. 'Class is nearly over.' said the teacher. 'No..it uh hasn't started yet.' said Danny as he coughed slightly. 'Half the kids aren't even here yet.' said Tucker.

Suddenly the bell rang. 'The bell!' she yelled. 'That's the get to class bell.' said Danny. 'Oh.' she said as she blushed slightly. Danny and Sam headed to a few seats in the middle row shortly followed by Tucker, they all looked over the script as they waited for the class to begin.

Once everyone arrived and received their scripts the teacher began to talk. 'Welcome all to the Third installment of our play! Twilight saga eclipse!' yelled the teacher as she clapped. 'I'm sorry for the mix-up today but let's not waste any more time. To the stage!' she yelled happily as everyone cheered.

'This is gonna be the best!' said Sam clearly excited. 'Now a new character is being added and I was wondering if any boys on effects would like to be Riley a newborn?' asked the teacher. Suddenly, Aj, the sophomore in charge of lighting raised his hand in excitement. 'Good, you then.' she said as she gave him a script she asked for a girl to play Bree as well once that was done we were ready for rehearsal... hopefully.

 **An**

 **Well there you have it, more to come**

 **DPL2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny Phantom**

 **IN**

 **Twilight play 3**

 **Ch. 2**

 **A,.n**

 **Hey Guys,**

 **Welcome back!**

 **Dp2**

Finally after many tests for the speacial effects rehearsal began. Running that's what A.J was pretending to do for a few frames, Once he got the hang of it he walked off stage, ready for it to begin. 'Action!' yelled the Teacher as the sound of thunder a crow and music blareed through the room, AJ as Riley pretending to exit a building as the sound of rain continued.

He slowly walked down the block, exiting and reentering the stage as he walked through roads and alley's, he didn't walk long suddeny there was a flash and he was tackled to the ground he grunted slightly as he fell. The music blared as a shadow came on the stage and left as quickly as it came. Aj quickly got up completely terrified as he looked around. 'Who's there?' he said once more expecting a answer. He began to look around once more only to get victoria's hand around his neck, shortly after that he was thrown across the stage by wires of course hitting a prop wall and landing on the floor with a thud. He grunted as he stood. He looked around frantically.

'Help!' he screamed as he tried to run for it only to fall right away the classic music of eclipse echos, through. He ran and ran hoping to get away only to get stuck at a dock leading to the ocean he stood on the rim inches from falling. He jumped onto the port as loud screeches errupted. He looked around frantically once again. 'What do you want!' he yelled only for Victoria to vampire speed to his open arms biting his hand. In seconds Aj, or Riley was in unbarable pain. He fell to his knees then his side as he groaned before screaming uncontrollably. He looked at his hand with dripped with blood and venom. As he continued his cries no one to hear him as rain continued to fall.

The opening title showed on the screen atop the nearest wall. The curtains closed and the suspense music ended. 'Great job A.J.' said Danny and Sam as the prop kids set up the meadow. 'You think?' asked A.J clearly excited. 'Tottally.' they both said as they headed to their cue spots. 'Ready?' asked Danny with a raised eyebrow. 'Always.' said Sam as they sat on the prop meadow ready for the curtains to open and the scene to begin. Sam got up from the meadow after looking at her script and went to the front of the curtain turned on the mic and began her monolough. 'Some say the world will end in fire.' she breathed deep. 'Some say in Ice.' she began to say as the screen in front showed pine trees. 'From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if I had to perrish twice.'' said Sam as she returned back stage and sat in the meadow. As the curtains opened. She was laying on the ground Danny beside her. 'I think I know enough of hate.

To say that for destruction ice, is also great.' Danny began to play with her hair, he kissed her head as he fixed her hair out of her eyes. 'And would suffice.'' 'You know, I've got an English final.' said Sam. Danny did'nt seem to interested in that as he kissed her neck 'I've gotta focus.' she said but was soon distracted as well, and they began to kiss. Passion in each delicate one. He placed his hand on her hair. 'Marry me.' said Danny as a light causing him to glow shimmered on Danny and Sam, he held his hand deliquetly on Sam's face. 'No.' she said softly giving him a answer. They both chuckled slightly. As she looked down. He moved some of her hair from her face and looked into her eyes before repeating. 'Marry ne.' she giggled again as she looked down. 'Change me.' she said complete seriousness into his eyes. Danny was lying down his arms holding him up. As Sam sat up. She placed her head on his only to cause him to look down. Then at her. 'Okay.

I will if you marry me. It's called a compromise.' he said as he stared at her. She nodded. 'Let's just call it coercion.' she began to say pushing Danny on his back gently on the meadow. 'It's not fair.' she said as she got on him Danny's hands on her hips leading to her torso. 'Marriage is just... it's a piece of paper.' said Sam as she leaned onto Danny more where they were face to face Sam still sitting on his stomach. 'Where I'm from, it's the way one says, ''I love you.'' The prop flowers covering their heads making the scene more romantic. 'Well, where I come from, at my age,' She was really close to his face. 'It's the way one says, ''I just got knocked up.' she kissed him softly putting her hand on his mouth as if using him for a leverage to help her up.

They both sat up in the beautiful meadow. 'So, you're worried about what people will think?' he asked surprised. 'You know, two out of three marriages end in divorce.' she said as she sat on her knees. Then quickly sat on Danny's lap stroking his neck. 'Well, I think you'll find the Vampire Human divorce rate is a little lower.' she scoffed as she put a hand on his cheek. 'So marry me.' They held eachother a bit, he squeezed her shoulder as she tustled his hair. 'I can't.' she put her hair behind her ear. 'I have to be back by 4:00pm'. be scoffed as she gathered her things. He looked at her eyes full of love. She brought him close as she kissed him once more very passionately, before getting up and walking away backppack in hand.

Danny watched her go. 'And Cut!' yelled the teacher as the curtains closed. 'Danny you were great, Sam too.' said Ian a kid on prop duty. 'Thanks, Ian.' said Danny as he headed towards Sam. 'Sam, great job.' said Ian once Danny finally found her. 'Thank you.' she said as she smiled. 'The teacher gave us five so do you want to go over our scenes?' asked Sam as she looked at Danny. 'Oh, sure.' he said to her once he realized what she was asking. After the five minutes, it was time for the next scene to begin. 'Places everyone!' yelled the teacher as a prop couch was set on center stage. The kid playing Charlie looked over at her then the clock as she came in flopping her backpack on the couch soon after. 'That kid trying to brown nose me now or something?' he said as he moved his paper slightly before looking at her. 'He has a name. Now he's too punctual for you?' she turned her head away from him, feet on the coffeee table tension high in the room. Charlie sighed, as he flopped the newspaper on the coffee table. He cuffed his hands together.

'Okay.' he sighed as he turned toward her, finally giving his eye to eye contact. 'You understand why you're being punished, right?' he said finally releasing his hands. Sam nodded yes. 'I know, I put you through hell.' said Sam. Charlie nodded in agreement. 'Yes, you did.' he said not looking towards her, only once he was done talking did he look over in her direction only to look away quickly. 'But I have other reasons for grounding you. Like...uh..' seems he did'nt know the other reasons for a bit. He looked over at her. 'I Just want you to get some seperation from... him.' Sam looked down as she scoffed. 'Dad, there's nothing you can say.' she sat up a bit more. 'Edward is in my life.' she said as she looked up at him shrugging in the process. 'Yeah, I'm gathering that.' he said to her as he took a stress swig of Rootbeer, that was suppose to be beer. 'So, all right, how about this?' Sam seemed very disinterested.

'I'll make you a deal.' he said as he flopped his hand on the couch. 'You're not grounded anymore.. if you use your new-found freedom to see some of your other friends too, like.. like Jacob.' She stared at him. 'He's going though a really tuff time right now. His Dad's really worried abot him.' He tossed gis head from side to side. I remember when that was you.' He nodded real serious. 'You needed a friend. Jake was there.' she stared at him. The curtains closed. 'Here.' said Danny as he handed Sam a bottled water. 'It's coming along.' said Danny as he smiled. 'At least your in the play more.' said Sam as she smiled slightly. 'Got that right.' he said as he smiled brightly. 'Next scene guy's!' yelled the teacher. Bella calls Jake.' she said as she sat down ready to watch the scene unfold. 'Action!' The scene began.

'Hey, it's Jake, Leave a message.' said Tucker as Sam pretended to hang up her phone. 'Jacob had'nt talked to me in weeks.' Sam begun to say as she looked around the prop bedroom as she began her monolough. 'I wanted to fix it, he just... he would'nt give me the chance.' she begun to say as she got up from the bed throwing the phone on it. She headed to her dresser as the song 'Let's get lost.' played in the background. She began rumaging through a drawer looking for a piecde of paper that she found rather quickly. Once she unraveled the paper she slowly read it.

As the curtains closed. Opening it a few minutes later as Sam headed down the front steps heading to her car as the same song played on. Sam slowly entered the prop car as she pretended to start the engine which would'nt start as she continued trying the song ended shortly after. Suddenly a thump accured in the back of her truck she gasped in fear slightly until she realized it was just Danny staring at her from the passengers side. 'You scared me.' said Sam looking straight at him. 'You're going down to the reservation.' Sam stared at Danny for a second. 'How did you... Alice.' said Sam softly as she looked straight ahead, exhaling sharply. 'Hey did you do this to my truck?' said Sam acting angry. Danny looked down and spoke in a serious tone.

'Bella, you have to understand.' Sam turned foward as she gasped in shock. 'Your safety is everything to me.' 'Jacob's not gonna hurt me.' she said looking straight at Danny. 'Not intentonally, but the wolve's have no control..' 'Edward.' said Sam as she intjurrupted him mid sentence.' I have until graduation to see him.' said Sam tention in the air as instrumental Eclipse music played in the background. 'And then I'll be one of you, and he'll hate me forever.' she said shaking her head. 'Well, I'm sorry.' they both exhaled as they looked out the front truck window making Sam get angry and get out of, the truck before slamming the door and heading inside, Danny looking towards her mouth agape as the curtains closed.

'Good job, guy's.' said Tucker as he gave Danny a highfive. Then Sam soon after. 'Thanks Tucker.' said Danny and Sam as they grabbed their bags, Tucker following close behind. 'Wanna study at my place?' asked Danny to his two friends,one being his girlfriend. 'Of course.' they both said happily. 'My parent's would never lesve us alone if we went there.' said Sam. 'We won't study at my place, my mom's baking, we'll never be able to concentragte.' said Tucker.

'My place it is then.' said Danny, as Sam and Tucker nodded following Danny as he headed towards Fentonworks, deep in thought he really wanted to nail his proformance this time. Danny Sam and Tucker smiled all the way to Fenton works, all their troubles completely forgotten in their happy haze of fantasy life. They enjoyed their time together, I mean who would'nt?

 **A.n**

 **There you have it more to come**

 **Dpl2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny Phantom**

 **IN**

 **Twilight play 3**

 **Ch. 3**

 **A,.n**

 **Hey Guys,**

 **Welcome back!**

 **Dp2**

The next day, after sixth period. Danny, Sam, Tucker and the rest of his seventh-period class headed straight for room 304. They were all so excited for whatever scene it was that they were going to do next. 'I wonder what are the next scenes she wants us to do?' asked Sam completely excited. 'A make-out scene perhaps.. with yours truly.' said Tucker giving Sam the eye. Danny looked over at Tucker completely appalled by his friend's remark. 'Uh barf!' said Sam.

'It's in the script. Didn't you read it or the books?' asked Tucker. 'You did say you loved them' he said raising his eyebrow slightly. 'Of course, I read the script!' yelled Sam as she grabbed Tucker's hat and pulled it over his face just as the teacher walked through the classroom door. 'Hello class, welcome back!' said the teacher rather excited. Everyone was also happy to be back, mostly cause either they weren't actors and didn't need to do props anymore or they were done and now had the period to do homework. 'Now, let's do a Cafeteria scene where Alice wants to throw another party.' she said as she clapped in happiness. Everyone that was in the scene got up and headed to the stage, along with a group of kids who played extras and their usual group. 'Ready.. 3...2...1.' the scene began

. Danny and Sam were to the side of the stage as the other kids began the scene. The kids on the extra prop bench all began to chatter as if in a deep conversation. Danny and Sam slowly entered the stage, and the girl playing ''Jessica'' began to speak clearer once they were in complete view. 'No way, stop.' said Jessica. 'Throw it away.' said Mike. 'Good.' Danny and Sam sat down at the table. 'Just in time. All right, check it out. All right. Let's see, we got.' said Mike. Danny finally sat down completely once ''Mike'' began his version of a speech he wanted Jessica to recite. 'My fellow students. ''Right?'' 'Good.' said ''Eric.'' 'Wow. cute.' said Jessica clearly annoyed. Eric seemed into it though. 'Right? ''we are the future. ''Anything is possible if you just believe.' said ''Mike''. 'Nice.' Sam smiled at the little tiff going on. 'Perfect.' said ''Eric'' holding up the notepad as if it was a masterpiece.

'And you got yourself a speech.' he said flinging the paper towards her. ''Jessica'' rotated the notebook. 'No, this will be my speech when I want everyone to throw diplomas at my head.' she began to say as she ripped out the paper rolled it into a ball, 'So thank you.' she said as she threw it at his head. Making Angela laugh. Danny looked into Sam's eyes with passion as the friends continued their tiff. 'I've decided to throw a party.' said Alice. 'After all, how many times are we gonna graduate High school?' said ''Jasper.'' Danny scoffed. 'A party? At your place?' asked ''Angela.''. 'I've never seen your house?' said ''Jessica''. 'No one's ever seen their house.' said ''Eric.''

'Another party, Alice?' asked Danny. 'It will be fun.' said Alice defending herself. 'Yeah. That's what you said last time.' said Sam as she looked over in Alice's direction. Alice sat back in her chair she was having a vision. But to the others it may have looked like a sigh of disapointment. Sam and Danny were looking at her concernly. Eventually Sam figured she was fine and decided to distract her on stage friends. 'Hey, Angela.' said Sam.

'Yeah?' she said a bit excited. 'Do you need some help with those?' asked Sam reaching out across the table. The echoing sounds of murmurs went through Alice's distracted mind. 'It's the polite thing to do.' said Jessica as an entire conversation was in process but clearly Sam ,Danny, ''Alice'' and ''Jasper'' clearly were'nt apart of. 'Cut!' yelled the teacher as she clapped in happiness. With a touch of pride. 'Excellent everyone! that's enough for today remember practice, practice, practice!' she yelled as everyone headed home. 'I'm starved.' said Tucker as he ran ahead of Danny and Sam.

'What do you want to eat?' asked Danny though it was mostly to Sam, who blushed slightly in the process. 'Nasty burger.' said Sam as she grabbed Danny's hand in a fit of happiness. 'Food!' yelled Tucker as he ran towards the Nasty burger. Fork in hand. Sam and Danny looking confused before running after him. 'Wait Tucker! where did you get the fork?!'

 **A.n**

 **There you are, More to come**

 **stay tuned.**

 **DPL2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Danny Phantom**

 **IN**

 **Twilight play 3**

 **Ch. 4**

 **A,.n**

 **Hey Guys,**

 **Welcome back!**

 **Dpl2**

Danny and Sam headed into Danny's house once they were done eating at the Nasty Burger. They all decided to go over their lines at Danny's due to their homes being too odd of a place to go over their lines. Apparently having Ghost hunters for Parent's was normal in their eyes. Oh well. Danny set his backpack on the kitchen table as he took a seat, shortly followed by Sam and Tucker. 'So what scene was after the Cafeteria scene?' asked Tucker as he scratched his head in confusion. 'The Police department scene.' said Sam as she looked through her script trying to find that particular scene. 'Oh, but I'm not even in that scene.' said Tucker disappointedly.

'I know but can you just watch our scene Tuck?' said Danny. 'I guess.' said Tucker as he cupped his head in his hands. 'Action.' he said as he tried to listen. 'Okay. once Bella and Edward exit the car they walk up to the Police depot porch as Bella hesitates once she sees Charlie with what looks a distressed couple.' said Tucker. 'Begin.' he said. Sam looked up to the side as if viewing the couple before turning her attention on Danny. She nodded no. 'I know you know what she saw. Tell me.' 'It was nothing.' Danny answered a tad too quickly. He looked down. 'You looked worried.' He scoffed. 'Just that everyone noticed how strange Alice is.' He said looking at her. 'I think that ship sailed long ago.' she turned her head pretending to watch Charlie. 'I wonder what's wrong?' 'Their son went missing in Seattle over a year ago. Charlie's doing what he can, but...' he looked down as if he was hiding something. 'You know something about this?' asked Sam curriously as Danny looked down then quickly up at her.

'We've been tracking the situation in Seattle for awhile.' He began in a serious tone. 'Unexplained disappearances, killings.' Sam looked down. 'If the situation gets anymore conspicuous, the Volturi will step in.' she glanced to her side then turned to face Danny. 'If they go to Seattle, they could come here. They could see I'm still human.' He shook his head. 'It won't get that far. But we'll go to Seattle if we have to.' They both looked up as if ending their scene. 'I can be Charlie if you want.' said Tucker. 'Thanks, that would help.' said Danny. 'I'll fax these down, first thing.' said Tucker. 'Thank you.' he said also as if acting out Mr. Biers. 'Hey.' said Sam. 'Hey.' said Tucker pretending to be Charlie. 'Hey.' said Tucker pretending to be Charlie. 'You ready for dinner?' asked Sam. 'Yeah. it is still just you and I, right?' asked Tucker as Charlie giving Danny a special death glare. Danny smirked at Tucker's surprisingly good acting. 'No. I'm just dropping her off.' said Danny looking at Tucker with confidence, then turning towards Sam looking at her with more of a loving look. 'See you later.' he said softly. 'Bye.' said Sam, Danny thumped the table as if to signal his departure until. 'Oh, Bella, my Parent's wanted to remind you about the airline ticket you got for your birthday.' said Danny looking at Sam. 'What airline ticket?' asked Tucker in his best manly voice.

Danny and Sam couldn't help but laugh. 'Come on guys, I'm doing the best I can. Let's continue huh?' Danny and Sam composed themselves as they finally continued. Sam looked at Tucker as she giggled a bit. 'A round trip ticket to see mom in Florida.' she said as she looked at Danny. 'That was generous.' said Tucker. 'It expires soon so you might want to use it this weekend.' said Danny. Sam looked at him than Tucker. 'Well, I can't just drop everything and go.' she defended. Danny stared straight at her. 'It might be your last chance to see her before you graduate.' said Danny. 'Might not be a bad idea. Get out of town for a couple of days. Get some distance.' said Tucker eyeing Danny playfully. 'Yeah, I would'nt mind seeing Mom.' said Sam as she turned towards Danny. 'As long as you Fuse the...' Sam stopped mid-sentence. 'Wait.' Tucker burst into laughter 'Ha! you said Fuse!' he yelled as he continued laughing. 'Shut up its practice Geekboy!' yelled Sam as she just covered his eyes with his hat. 'As long as you use the companion ticket.' she said looking at Danny. Danny gave Sam a ''you blabbermouth'' look. 'Wait there's two tickets?' Danny scoffed as the room got awkward. 'Super. That makes me really happy.' said Tucker sarcastically.

Danny and Sam burst into laughter after going over that scene. 'Gee Tucker that was a pretty father like of you really. As if you were made to be Charlie.' Tucker pouted as Danny and Sam continued their fits of laughter. After hours of going through their lines and tedious homework, it was nearly six. Dinnertime. 'Well we better get going.' said Sam as she looked down towards her purple watch. 'Yeah it's chow time!' said Tucker as he patted his tummy. Shortly after jetting his hands fall to the side. It growled in hunger.

'See you tomorrow.' said Danny as he led his friends out the door. Once they left he went to the kitchen and began putting his stuff away. Once the table was clear he began prepping the table for dinner. 'So, how was school?' asked Jazz as she entered the kitchen, soon after arriving home. 'Fine I guess.' he said as he began placing the plates on the kitchen table. 'Sam, Tucker and I worked on a few lines when we got here a few hours ago.' said Danny as he shrugged. 'When's the Play open night?' she asked with a bit excitement in her voice. 'Uh, I'm not sure, things are pretty crazy over there.' said Danny a bit wary. 'As long as your having fun Danny Boy!' Jack boomed as he came up the lab stairs shortly followed by Maddie. 'Yes, your Father's right Dear.' Danny sighed. 'If you say so.'

 **A. N**

 **There you have it. more to come**

 **DPL2**


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny Phantom**

 **IN**

 **Twilight play 3**

 **Ch. 5**

 **A,.n**

 **Hey Guys,**

 **Welcome back!**

 **Dpl2**

The next Day after school the trio headed to room 304 for 7th period. Hopefully, the Teacher will announce the premiere night while they're at it. Danny thought as he Sam and Tucker headed to their favorite period of the day. 'I hope you guy's got your lines down.' said Tucker as he sat in the second row. 'Well duh we rehearse here regularly.' said Danny as he shrugged.

'We also rehearse, at Danny's and on video chat.' said Sam. As she looked over at the Teacher who was finally getting the props together. 'I never practiced with video chat!' yelled Tucker as he looked over at Danny and Sam wide-eyed. 'Oh, we didn't?' asked Sam with a raised eyebrow. 'I thought we, did.' said Sam as she looked over at Danny with a shrug. 'We called you, you didn't answer.' said Danny as he looked over his lines. 'Tucker checked his feed on his PDA which was connected to his computer at home.

He had 5 missed calls from both Danny and Sam yesterday. 'Oh.' said Tucker as he laughed nervously at the outcome of their conversation. 'Uh. Yeah.' said Danny and Sam as they laughed at their friend. Looking forward as the Teacher cleared her throat. 'Alright, so the Play premiere will be next Saturday so we have some time to rehearse more. So let's do the Florida scene. Sam, Danny,

Layne. If you could come up here we can get started.' she said as the prop kids finished up a Beach scenery. Sam and Danny rushed up to the stage excited to begin. a great rehearsal. Once everything was all set the Teacher said. 'And... action!' she yelled and the curtains opened, the scene beginning Sam facing the stage. The stage looking like a Florida Beach. Plants scattered through throughout the stage, as Sam began her monologue.

'I did want to see my mom.' Sam stood in front of the waving prop sea. 'I wanted to know that her life was full and satisfying.' Sam continued to look at the water as the curtains closed, Everyone getting ready for the next scene. 'Action!' yelled the Teacher as the curtains opened to Sam and Rene relaxing in the sun. 'Aren't you gonna miss this? Can't you feel the Vitamin D soaking up in your pores?' she said as they relaxed on Beach chairs. Prop lights hitting them for the effect of the sun. Sam opened her eyes. 'Yeah, I am gonna miss this.' she said as she closed her eyes again enjoying the piece.

'You know colleges in Florida are a lot sunnier.' she said as she fixed her cowgirl hat taking a sip of her Iced tea. Sam gave her an annoyed stare. 'I'm just saying if you go to the University of Alaska, I'm never gonna see you.' Sam looked forward. Then put on her sunglasses as she looked over at her mom. 'They have a really great science program. 'You mean, Edward program?' the lights opened to Danny sitting at the table a prop window, in front of him as he watches Sam.

'The way he watches you,' Sam looked over at Danny who was watching her intently. 'It's like he's willing to leap in front of you and take a bullet or something.' she said as she looked over at Sam. 'Is that a bad thing?' Sam asked. 'Is that a bad thing?' Sam asked. 'It's an intense thing.' 'You're different with him. He moves. You move. Like magnets.' 'I don't know... we're just.' 'In love. I get it. I just want to make sure you're making the right choices for you. You know cause you're the one that's gonna have to live with them.' The curtains closed.

'Take five!' she yelled as she wrote a few things down on her clipboard. Danny and Sam sighed in relief as she grabbed two bottles of water for Danny and herself. 'It's going pretty well, if I may add.' said Danny as he smirked slightly Sam pushed his arm playfully. Eventually turning it into a big pushing fight though they didn't push each other that hard. They laughed as they finished up their little game. 'Alright, everyone time for the next scene. The Cullen's and the wolves chasing Victoria through the woods.' she said as she wrote a few things down on the clipboard. Everyone getting ready for the next scene.

The scene opened to the woods, The Cullen's gathered around one another waiting for Victoria to appear. 'Are you sure this is where you saw her?' asked the boy playing Carlisle. 'She's almost here.' she said as Jasper got a little closer. Alice examining the area. The suspense etching closer suddenly Paulina came rushing by. 'On your left!' yelled Alice as everyone headed towards the area. Running at Vampire speed or as fast as they can actually go. Victoria running as fast as she possibly could. The Cullen's chasing her at nearly the same speed.

Emmett closer than the rest. He was nearly there reaching his hand out towards her both falling down a nearby hill. Emmett got up and quickly followed. Victoria jumped over a prop river as she landed on another prop. That was the wolf turf. The Cullen's reaching the end of a cliff. 'Wait!' yelled Carlisle as he held his hand out in front of Rosalie. 'She's in their territory.' Jasper and Esme ran close by. 'She'll get away!' she yelled running faster. Jasper looked over towards the wolf territory which had a few of the pack finally join the chase. 'No, she won't!' he yelled as he ran faster The wolves and the Cullen's gave chase.

Victoria jumping between both turfs. Emmett was determined to get Victoria. 'Emmett, no!' yelled Esme as he tried to make the jump causing Emmett to get in the way of Paul. Who was angered by the Vampires intrusion. Emmett fell in the river as Paul continued to growl at the Vampire. Victoria using this squabble to escape. The curtains closed as everyone got ready for the next scene.

Once everything was set the scene began. Danny pretended to roll up to the school along with Sam in the front seat. Danny pretends to turn off the engine. 'Do you regret going?' he asked looking at her, as she looked at him. 'No. It was really great seeing my mom. Just really hard saying goodbye.' she said looking out the window. Danny looked at her. 'It doesn't have to be goodbye.' He said looking at Sam. 'Is that why you asked me to go?' she asked looking towards Danny.

'You thought I was gonna change my mind?' Sam asked. 'I'm always hoping for that.' said Edward as he looked at Sam.

The music blared as Danny looked out the prop window. 'What?' asked Sam with a raised eyebrow.

'If I asked you to stay in the car, would you?' Sam got out of the car as Danny began to get out himself. 'Course not.' He said as the scene continued.

 **A.N**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter more to come**

 **DPL2**


	6. Chapter 6

**Danny Phantom in: Twilight Play 3 Ch. 6**

– **An, Hey Guys, Welcome back! Sorry for the year long wait, wanted it to be edited well, more to come, Dpl2**

''So!'' says Jazz as she practically slams her hands on the kitchen table, where Danny was engrossed in his script. 'Found another passion huh little brother?' said Jazz as she looked over Danny's shoulder reading the script in front of him. Danny was so deep in his script that Jazz had to nudge him to get his attention. 'Huh? Oh hi Jazz' said Danny once he finally noticed his sister's presence. 'You must be really into the Play.' said Jazz as she observed her younger brother. 'I found something new to enjoy, well besides Ghost hunting, my friends, and Space.' said Danny as he put all his work away. 'See you opening night.' he said as he headed to bed ready for the Play. The Next Day... After… school... 'Is everyone ready for the Play tonight?' asked the Teacher excitedly. Happy murmurs echoed through the room. 'Okay one more rehearsal until tonight. Sam, Tucker come up here and will someone bring up a prop motorcycle?' said the teacher, once everything was in order the scene began.

'So when did Leah join the pack?' asked Bella as she and Jacob walked down the driveway. 'Around when her dad died. Her brother, Seth, also phased. He's only 15, one of the youngest we've had. Sam keeps him home studying, but he's choking at the bit. I wish it was Leah who'd stay home.' They walked a bit more. 'Come on, don't be such a guy.' Jake looked down towards his shoes. 'No, it's not a chick thing.' Bella was clearly immersed in the conversation. 'It's you know, a triangle thing. We all have to live the Leah/ Sam/ Emily pain- fest. Wolf telepathy, remember?' 'So Sam dumps Leah for Emily?' 'Yeah, it wasn't like that. Sam hates himself for hurting Leah. But Emily was the one.' 'I guess it sort of chooses you sometimes.' 'It's more than some crush, Bella. Sam imprinted on Emily.' Said Jacob, out of breath as he tried to push the motorcycle. 'Do I even want to know what that is?' Asked Sam a bit scared. Once the Garage scene was up Jacob explained. 'Imprinting on someone is like... Like when you see her, everything changes. All of a sudden, it's not gravity holding you to the Planet. It's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her. Sam looked at him questioningly. ''Sounds like you know the feeling.'' He looks at her. ''Have you... Imprinted on someone?' He looks away. 'You'd know if I had.' 'I just have a direct line to Sam's thoughts.' 'So for now you're still you. He looked at her. 'And you're still you.' she hesitated. 'Yeah.' she hesitates. 'Until graduation.' she says almost as if she fears her future. 'Graduation?' she looks at him sadly. ''You knew this was gonna happen.'' 'Not in a month!' he scoffs. 'I mean not before you've... You've even lived. Or before I could.. .' Tucker threw something across the stage. Sam looked surprised. 'For a second, just a second, I thought... But he's got his hooks in you so deep.' 'I decided this, not him.' 'Bella, they're not even alive. It makes me sick.' she looked at him with fear in her eyes. 'Better you really be dead than one of them.' He said with venom in his tongue. Sam looked flabbergasted. She looked him straight in the eye. 'I can't believe you said that.' he exhaled sharply. Jacob, out of breath as he tried to push the motorcycle. 'Do I even want to know what that is?' asked Sam a bit scared. Once the Garage scene was up Tuck explained. 'Imprinting on someone is like... Like when you see her, everything changes. All of a sudden, it's not gravity holding you to the Planet. It's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her. ' Sam looked at him questioningly. 'Sounds like you know the feeling.' He looks at her. 'Have you... Imprinted on someone?' He looks away. 'You'd know if I had.' 'I just have a direct line to Sam's thoughts.' 'So for now you're still you.' He looked at her. 'And you're still you.' she hesitated. 'Yeah.' she hesitates. 'Until graduation.' she says almost as if she's fearing her future. 'Graduation?' she looks at him sadly. 'You knew this was gonna happen.' 'Not in a month!' he scoffs. 'I mean not before you've... You've even lived. Or before I could..' Tucker threw something across the stage. Sam looked surprised. 'For a second, just a second, I thought... But he's got his hooks in you so deep.' 'I decided this, not him.' 'Bella, they're not even alive. It makes me sick.' she looked at him with fear in her eyes. 'Better you really be dead than one of them.' He said with venom in his tongue. Sam looked flabbergasted. She looked him straight in the eye. 'I can't believe you said that.' she exhaled sharply. 'Edward was right, I shouldn't have come.' she began to leave. 'Bella, come on. Please. I'm sorry.' He said as they looked at each other. The Bell rang signaling the end of school, 'Okay, class backstage techs stay. The rest I'll see you tonight.' She grinned as everyone hurried out. Danny, Sam and Tucker rushed to Danny's house. 'Hi Mom, Hi Dad, Sam and Tucker are here!' yelled Danny loud enough for his scientist parent's could hear him from down in their lab. 'Okay!' boomed a very excited Jack Fenton as the trio entered the kitchen. 'Nervous for tonight?' asked Tucker as he took out his homework and his lines, his friends doing the same. After many hours, more like a hour or two they were done. Danny's parents were still down in the Lab and Jazz was still at the Library. ''See you tonight.'' said Danny as he waved Tucker and Sam goodbye. Along with giving Sam a passionate kiss before she left to her own home. Once his friends were gone Danny went back to the table and began putting his school supplies into his backpack  
'Hi sweetie!' said his mom as she came up from the lab. ''Hi, mom.'' He said. ''Was, Sam and Tucker here?'' She asked. ''Yeah, we did homework and studied our lines for the Play tonight. Speaking of which, I better shower and make sure my wardrobe fits properly. 'Alright, we'll leave the house at 6:30pm.' said his mom; Danny nodded as he headed upstairs towards his room, getting his clothes together for after his shower.

It was around five when Sam began to get ready for the Play herself. She showered and put her costume in order, ready to jump into them at any moment. As for Tucker he was well, he was sleeping. See after his Mom's famous Meatloaf, Tucker sort of fell into well a food coma... 'Tucker! Are you ready to go?!' Said his mom as she came to see if her son was ready to head out. ''Tucker!'' she yelled after seeing her son in such a state. He bolted up. ''What? Huh?''Said Tucker as he looked around frantically. 'It's time for the show.' He bolted off his bed and quickly changed as he bolted out his door. His Mom laughed and the Foley's headed out. ''glad your into the spirit of Showbiz sweetie.'' Said his Mom as he ran towards the car ready for the show. ''This is gonna rule.'' He thought to himself as he waited for his parent's in the car.

Meanwhile at school. ''Danny!'' Yelled Sam as she waved at her boyfriend as he entered the Auditorium with his own family. They shared a passionate kiss, already dressed in their outfits for the first scene. 'You look amazing.' Said Danny as he blushed brightly. As did Sam. ''Love Birds'.' Coughed Tucker only making them blush brighter. ''Ready?'' Asked Danny to his best friend and Girlfriend, even though Sam was still considered one of his best friends. They nodded happily as the trio headed to the back of the stage to get ready for the show. About five minutes later, they were ready for the first scene. Tucker went to check to see if his friends were ready for the show. ''Hey guy's you ready to...'' But he was cut short due to: ''Lips! Ugh gross!'' Danny and Sam backed up cheeks red. ''Don't sneak up on us like that!'' Yelled Danny and Sam as they blushed brighter. ''Trust me you guys will have a lot of kissing scenes in the future so chill.' Said Tucker a bit sick himself. Danny looked over the scenes himself. ''Looks like you and Sam have one too.'' Said Danny. ''What?!'' yelled Tucker. ''yeah, don't you remember we watched the movies at Sam's place before the first Play remember?'' said Danny. ''Oh... right.'' said Tucker. ''alright place's everyone,'' She yelled as she headed on stage. To get ready for the show. About five minutes later, they were ready for the first scene. Tucker went to check to see if his friends were ready for the show. ''hey guy's you ready to...'' The kids did as instructed as the teacher emerged on stage. ''Welcome Parents to Casper High's theatrical adaptation of Twilight Saga Eclipse! Enjoy the show.''

She left the stage as the curtains opened. …. A few scenes later after a costume and scene change. The scene portrayed a dark room aside from stage lights. A.J who portrayed Riley stroked Bella's bed with a mesmerized look. Music played in the background. Grabbing a red blouse and smelling it, he tucked in his coat pocket as he headed downstairs where Charlie was asleep on the couch. It seemed he was ready to eat him when the prop door opened. Bella entered the house as the music intensified showing maybe Charlie was dead. Until he came through the living room towards the front door. ''You know, Edward could at least respect meal times.'' He said clearly annoyed. Bella took off her coat. ''I was just with Jake.'' She said with a bit annoyance. ''Oh. Good.'' She pierced her lips together as a knock erupted. She glanced at the prop door. Then back at her Dad as she backed up. He snapped his tongue. ''I'll just give you two some privacy then.'' Said Charlie as he left the stage. The prop door opened to a worried Edward. ''Do you understand how worried I've been?'' asked Edward in a distraught tone. ''I was perfectly safe.'' He gasped in a stressful tone. ''I almost broke the treaty to make sure…'' He stopped mid sentence, tension among them. ''I know I smell like a dog, I'm sorry.'' Bella said as she began to take off her jacket backing up as Edward entered the house. ''No, something's wrong.'' He breathed deeply as Bella looked at him in curiosity. The audience in awe. He ran up the prop stairs as the curtains closed opening a few minutes later to Bella's room Edward grabbing the dream catcher. ''Edward, what's wrong?'' Asked Bella as she leaned on the prop door. He looked up at her. ''Someone's been in here.'' He said as their eye's met. The curtains closed. The crowed erupting in applause. Opening to the Cullen House. The Cullen's gathered together deep in discussion.

As a few pretended to enter the Cullen home. The family gathered together. ''Who was it? Someone we know?'' asked the boy playing Carlisle. ''this stranger, I didn't recognize his scent.'' said Edward complete seriousness in his tone. ''a nomad passing through?'' asked Esme. ''a passerby wouldn't have left Bella's father alive.'' stated Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper entered the room. ''The scent disappeared about 5 miles South of Bella's House.'' Bella looked terrified. She was sitting next to Alice as the two boy's joined the group' ''Someone's orchestrating this.' Said Carlisle. ''Victoria?'' Asked Bella. ''I would have seen her decide.'' Said Alice as she looked at Bella. ''Has to be the Volturi.'' Said Edward. ''I don't think it's the Volturi either.'' She said as Bella looked at Edward. ''I've been watching Aro's decisions, too.' 'So we keep looking.' Said Emmett. Bella looked up at Carlisle. ''We'll also take shifts guarding Bella at her House.'' Said Carlisle. ''another protection detail?'' Bella looked down. ''Rosalie.'' He said crossly. ''No, she's right.'' Said Bella shaking her head. 'And for Victoria.' Said Rosalie in a serious tone. 'And keep yourselves' fed.' Edward interrupted. 'I'm not leaving you here defenseless.' Said Edward. ''Well, I'm not gonna let you starve.' She said shaking her head. 'And I wouldn't be unprotected, I have...' Tension rose as she looked at Edward. 'What?' He asked. The curtains closed the audience rose from their seats in amazement. 'Wow Danny and Sam are doing great.' said Jazz to her parents. 'He's full of surprises.' Said his mom. Jazz smiled, her mom had no clue how many he had. Sometime later the scene opened with Sam and Tucker coming down Bella's porch.

Edward watched out front. 'Whoever it was, he left his stink behind.' Jacob began to say as he walked up towards, Edward. 'It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again. We'll handle it from here.' Tension growing between Edward and Jacob, which is weird because they're best friends... off stage that is. 'We don't need you to handle anything. Or anyone.' said Edward. 'I could care less what you need.' said Jacob with a hint of venom. 'All right we're done here.' said Edward as he shook his head. 'No, you're done here.' Said Jacob as they began to get in each other's face. ''Stop!'' Yelled Bella as the light appeared between Edward and Jacob where Bella stood. 'I'm tired of this. From now on, I'm Switzerland, okay?' Said Bella as she crossed her hands in a crossing manor. Edward and Jacob continued to glare. 'Edward hated the idea.' Bella began to say, as Edward looked at Bella and the curtains closed. 'But it wasn't about rivalry anymore. It was about my safety and Charlie's. In the days that followed, I got them to at least try to work together.' Bella began to say as she viewed them from her prop window. Alice and Emmett were on shift when the wolves came to switch places. 'The wolves took over so the Cullen's can hunt.' Alice and Emmett backed up as the wolves came. 'It wasn't exactly an easy alliance.' Low growls filled the room as Bella looked out the prop window. The Curtains closed as they readied the next scene. Once it was ready the curtains opened as Edward and Bella pretended to drive up where Jacob was waiting. Edward and Bella exited the car, as Jacob waited completely shirtless, Bella walked up towards the front of the car catching up with Edward.

''Doesn't he own a shirt?'' Asked Edward as he looked towards Jacob, the audience laughing at his comment. Bella looked up at him in surprise. ''I'm not gonna be long.'' He said hesitantly. 'Don't rush. You need to hunt.' She said with a smile. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist as they began to kiss passionately. Edward, looking as if it was hard to kiss her. Jacob propped his foot on the car door as he waited. He was probably smirking at how right he was. 'Maybe rush a little bit.' She confessed as she walked up towards Jacob. ''Hey beautiful.'' ''Hi.'' She said as they hugged. Edward taking off fast as lightning. 'So what do you wanna do today?' He asked as he sighed. 'Bike, hike, just hang? Your call. But we're going to a party tonight.' He said as he got in the truck. The curtains closed and the cast and crew got ready for the next scene. Sometime later, the curtains opened and the scene began. 'I have to figure out what to tell people. Why I won't be home for Christmases, and why I won't visit, why they'll never see me again.' 'After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead. Problem solved.' He laid there in silence. 'Why are you so against me being like you?' 'I've told you.' Silence. 'Be honest with me. There's more.' Music played in the background. 'I know the consequences of the choice you're making.' The music continued their eyes focused on each other. 'I've lived through it. And to let you suffer that..You believe I have a soul, and I don't.' But to risk yours, just for the sake of never having to lose you, that's the most selfish thing I'll ever do.' She exhaled. 'I thought that you were afraid that I'd be too different.' Bella placed her hand on his chest. 'You know like, I wouldn't be warm, and I wouldn't smell the same.' He smiled as he put his hand on her face. 'You'll always be my Bella.' He said as they began to kiss, passionately.

Danny looking as if it was hard to kiss her. Tucker propped his foot on the car door as he waited. He was probably smirking at how right he was. 'Maybe rush a little bit.' She confessed as she walked up towards Tucker. 'Hey beautiful.' 'Hi.' She said as they hugged. Edward taking off fast as lightning. ''so what do you wanna do today?'' He asked as he sighed. ''Bike, hike, or just hang? Your call. But we're going to a party tonight.'' he said as he got in the truck. The curtains closed and the cast and crew got ready for the next scene.

Sometime later the curtains opened and the scene began.' 'I have to figure out what to tell people. Why I won't be home for Christmas, and why I won't visit, why they'll never see me again.'' ''After a few decades everyone you know will be dead.

Problem solved.'' He laid there in silence.' 'Why are you so against me being like you?' 'I've told you.' Silence. 'Be honest with me. There's more.' Music played in the background. 'I know the consequences of the choice you're making.' The music continued their eyes focused on each other. 'I've lived through it. And to let you suffer that… You believe I have a soul, and I don't.' But to risk yours, just for the sake of never having to lose you, that's the most selfish thing I'll ever do.' She exhaled. 'I thought that you were afraid that I'd be too different.' Sam placed her hand on his chest. 'You know like, I wouldn't be warm, and I wouldn't smell the same.' He smiled as he put his hand on her face. ''You'll always be my Bella.'' He said as they began to kiss. He smelled her hair as she fell asleep. ''My Bella, just less fragile'' they laid there as the music played through the end of the scene.

The next scene had a mountain view. ''Gosh, it's so pretty here.'' said Bella as she and Jacob walked down the pier. ''So, Alice planned a big graduation party. Which you're invited to.'' She looked at Jacob who seemed pissed she scoffed. ''Yeah, I figured that.'' she said as she put her hair behind her ear. ''What?' she stopped in the center. 'I just want to do this differently. Smoothly. But now I'm out of time.'' He shook his head. 'Do what?' 'You need to hear the truth, Bella, understand all your options. And you need to know that I'm in love with you, and I want you to choose me instead of him.' 'I thought you understood.' She shook her head. ''I don't feel that way for you.' 'I don't buy it.' 'What don't you buy? That's how I feel.' He looked surprised. 'You feel something else for me. You just won't admit it.' She shook her head. Edward turned away not being able to see it. 'So I'm not giving up.' She looked down. 'I'm gonna fight for you until your heart stops beating.' 'Well, then you're not going to have to fight for long.' She said. 'You're rushing into it because you're afraid you'll change your mind.' 'No, I'm not. I know what I want.' 'You wouldn't have to change for me Bella, or say goodbye to anybody. I can give you more than him. I mean, he probably can't even kiss you without hurting you.'' He grabbed Bella's hand and placed it on his chest. ''Feel that? Flesh and blood.'' She looked uncomfortable. ''And warmth.'' She nodded, but shook her head no as Jacob grabbed her face and began kissing her. She struggled and groaned in disgust before she pushed him away. He looked at her before she punched his face then grunted in pain as she pretended to break her hand. ''God!'' She yelled as she tried to block his embrace stomping in frustration as the scene ended….. And opened to the street as Bella exited the car and Edward drove up fast to Bella's home using the wires for his vampire speed to get right in front of Bella. 'Edward!' He practically lunged towards Jacob missing Bella in the fight. He looked mad. 'If you ever touch her against her will again!' He grabbed Jacob's arm as if to tear it off only to push it down as Sam began to try to intervene. 'Don't do this here!' She yelled. She's not sure what she wants.' Said Jacob getting in Edward's face. ''Let me give you a clue. Wait for her to say the words.' 'Fine. And she will.' Said Jacob as tensions grew. 'Jacob just go, okay?'' 'Hey, hey, hey! Easy, guys. Easy.'' Said Charlie as he came on stage. ''Let's take it down a notch. All right?'' He looked at the boy's. ''what's going on?'' He asked. Edward looked at Jacob with anger. 'I kissed Bella.' Charlie looked at him surprised. 'And she broke her hand''….He looked even more surprised. ''Punching my face. Total misunderstanding.'' The next scene was at The Cullen house.

'It's just a sprain should heal fairly quickly.' Said Carlisle as he wrapped it. Edward acting worried. 'Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again Bella?' Asked Emmett as Edward looked annoyed. 'I punched a werewolf in the face.' She said. 'Bad ass. You're gonna be one tough little newborn.' Rosalie looked up clearly annoyed. 'Tough enough to take you on.' Bella smiled as Rose slammed the paper down and left the room.

….

After a short intermission the next scene began. Graduation _. ''When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, President or in my case a Princess.' Chuckles emerged on the stage. ''When we were 10, they asked again. We answered rock star, Cowboy, or in my case a Gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this? Who the hell knows?'''_ Cheers erupt on stage.

 _''This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love... a lot.''_ ''Whoo!' Yelled a distant voice _, ''_ _major in Philosophy, because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind, and change it again, because nothing's permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way someday when they ask what we want to be, we won't have to guess. We'll know.''_ Applause erupted in the room. The next scene was the grad party. Sometime later... ''Alice, what did you see?' 'The decisions been made.' 'What's going on?' said Jacob. 'You're not going to Seattle.' 'No. They're coming here.' The scene ended as gasps erupted through the Audience eager to get to the scene. The curtains opened and the scene began, Emmett was lunged across the stage by Jasper he got up quickly. 'Again!'. He said as Edward drove up, alongside Bella.

Edward said. ''They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life.'' Carlisle returned to Esme's side, Jasper walked to the front. 'Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A new born Army doesn't need thousands like a human Army, but no human army could stand against them. Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. 'And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose.' He started as music began to play. 'Emmett!' Yelled Jasper as everyone took their places. The wolves observing. ''don't hold back'.' Said Jasper. ''not in my nature'.' Said Emmett as he ran straight for Jasper tackling him towards a tree only to be flung back. The fight continued until Emmett was down.

''Never lose focus.'' Said Jasper. Edward and Carlisle were next in combat, Carlisle nodded as they raced towards each other. Carlisle attempting an ankle whack only for Edward to jump over him hand in hand pushing each other Sam U, growled as Edward was flung over. Sam, M observing the scene Edward tackled him to the ground triumphantly walking away only to be flung on his back once again. ''One more thing. Never turn your back on your enemy.' 'The scene continued awhile longer until it ended, the curtains closing for another intermission. Danny and Sam along with the others headed to wardrobe than went to get some water.

Sometime after that they were ready. The scene opened to Bella and Edward leaving Bella's porch. 'I'm not just gonna hide while you're out taking all the risks for me.' Said Bella concerned. ''If it's Victoria involved, I need to keep you as far away from the fight as possible.' 'Jasper said that I could be of help.' ''We won't need your help. With the Wolves' this is a easy win. The rest of us aren't gonna have enough to do'.' She shook her head. ''Okay. Either it's so dangerous that I have to hide or it's so easy that you're gonna be sidelined.

Which is it?' 'He scoffed. 'It's dangerous for you, it's easy for us.'' He began to walk away until she got in front. ''I think it's dangerous for us to be apart. 

How many times do we have to prove that?'' He looked down. ''I'll be worried. You'll be worried. And we'll both be more vulnerable.'' he nodded.' 'Okay, you're right.' 'So I'm coming with you.' ' '''No, we both stay away together.'' She shook her head no. ''I can't make you choose between me and your family. ''The only way I can protect you is to be with you.' She sighed knowing the outcome. The curtains closed the next scene began shortly after. A massive forest was the background. 'You're not fighting? What did you pull a muscle or something?'' Said Jacob clearly happy to be shirtless. ''He's doing it for me okay?'' Said Bella. ''Whatever. Just tell me the plan.'' 'Jasper looked over towards Jacob. ''This field will give us an advantage in battle we need to lure the newborns with Bella's scent, but it needs to end here.' 'Edward and I are going to a campsite. Even if he carries me, they'll pick up on our scents.' 'You're stench, however, is revolting.'' said Edward as he looked at Jacob. ''Dude, you really don't wanna start comparing stinks.'' ''What he means is that your scent will mask mine if you carry me.' 'Done.' 'This is not a good Idea.'' Said Edward shaking his head. ''Edward, they won't want to get anywhere near his... odor.'' Said Jasper as he looked at Jake. ''Okay. Let's just try it.'' Said Bella as a wire lifted her up into Jacob's arms the wires making her lighter for his strength. 'Eau de wolf coming up.' Said Jake. ''Run.'' Said Edward seriousness etched in his tone. As they ran off stage, once the scene was complete, they readied the next scene.

 **A.N Edited by G.J**

 **See you soon DPL2**


	7. Chapter 7

**Danny Phantom**

 **IN**

 **Twilight play 3**

 **Ch. 7**

 **A,.n**

 **Hey Guys,**

 **Welcome back!**

 **Dpl2**

The scene was ready and Sam got out of the prop truck as the kids playing Charlie and Alice were stepping out of the house. They were in a deep conversation. Alice giggled. As Bella walked up. ''Yes. Scouts honor.'' Bella smiled at them. ''Okay, Alice, don't be a stranger.'' said Charlie.

''Okay. Your alibi for the battle is all arranged.'' ''Really?'' asked Bella surprised. ''I told your father that our whole family's going camping this weekend, so you and I are having a sleepover at my house.'' Bella nodded. ''Charlie's going fishing, anyway.'' She said with a shrug, ''Charlie?'' Bella asked. ''You guys are on a first name basis now?'' she asked in a shocked tone, ''Me, he likes. Actually, you and Edward will have the house to yourself tonight.'' Bella looked at her confused yet scared. ''Like alone?'' she said a bit more intrigued now. Alice nods, ''we're all going hunting. Powering up for the battle.'' she said with a smile.

Bella nodded. ''You're welcome.'' The curtains close. The next scene opens to Bella heading up The Cullen porch steps. Bella slowly began up the steps only to have Edward thrust the door open. Bella hesitated for a second. ''What are you doing outside? What's wrong?'' she looked as if she curtsied somewhat though it may have been a nervous fidget. ''Nothing.'' she walked in. As they headed upstairs to Edward's room. Only to stop in the hall. ''it seems only fair that I be represented as well.'' she looked at him as he released her wrist showing a crystal heart charm. She nodded. ''It's really pretty. Thanks.'' He smiled. They headed to his room. ''There's a bed.'' she said motioning towards it placing her backpack down. ''I thought you might need one to sleep in.'' ''I think an air mattress would have sufficed.'' she said as she sat down. ''Is it too much?'' he asked with a smile.

''No. No, it's perfect.'' he sighed as she looked up towards him. ''I wanna ask you something.'' ''Anything.' said Edward. ''Okay, marriage is the condition for you to change me yourself, right?'' he smiled as he nods before he tilted his head before sitting by her. She edged closer. ''Okay. I wanna negotiate my own condition.'' He shook his head. 'Anything you want. It's yours.'' ''You promise?' 'Their faces close. ''Yeah.'' she sighed. ''Okay.'' she drew closer putting her hand on his neck as they began to kiss. ''Hey.'' The kiss intensified as she rubbed his chest. ''Bella.'' he gasped. ''No.'' he backed up. ''But you said that you wanted me to have every human experience.''

''Not ones that will risk killing you.'' He said. ''You won't and everyone says once I'm changed all I'll want is to slaughter the whole town.'' He shook his head. ''that part doesn't last forever.'' ''I want you. While I'm still me. While I still want you this way.'' Fear etched on his face. 'It's too dangerous.'' ''Try. Just try, I'll go to some ridiculously expensive college and let you buy me a car.'' He laughed. ''I'll marry you. Just try.'' He slowly began to kiss her as music began to play a woman singing through the speakers as the kissing intensified.

They groaned in happiness as they fell on the bed. Bella trying to take off his buttoned shirt. Along with her own. They breathed deeply. ''stop trying to take your clothes off.'' He argued still into the moment. ''you wanna do that part?'' she asked mid-kiss. ''Not tonight.'' he breathed. Tension died as they fixed themselves. Edward buttoning his shirt as Bella fixed her hair. ''you...'' she said as he looked at her. ''you mean you don't...'' she sighed. ''That's fine.'' He got really close to her. ''believe me, I want to.'' she looked at him. ''I just want to be married to you first.'' they had major eye contact. ''you really make me feel like I'm some sort of virgin trying to steal your virtue or something.'' He shook his head.

''it's not my virtue I'm concerned about.'' she scoffed. ''Are you kidding?' 'It's just one rule I wanna leave unbroken. It might be too late for my soul, but I will protect yours. I know it's not a modern notion.'' as if it was a question. ''It's not modern. It's ancient.'' she scoffed. ''I'm from a different era. Things were a lot less complicated. And if I'd have met you back then, I would have courted you. We'd have taken chaperoned strolls and Iced tea on the porch.'' He sighed in memory. He rose from the bed Sam surprised. ''I may have stolen a kiss or two, but only after asking your father's permission.'' He seemed nervous. ''I would have got down on one knee, and I would have presented you with a ring.'' Sam looked shocked Danny placed the box with an engagement ring in it in her hand.

''This was my Mother's.'' He exhaled sharply. ''Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. And would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?'' he seemed really nervous. Bella stared. ''Yes.'' She said as he smiled she jumped into his arms as they enjoyed their moment. The crowd cheering. Well except the Manson's.

. …

After Riley and Victoria's scene, it opened to the woods Sam dressed in winter clothes as she put blood on a few trees, before jumping down. Putting her blood on more plants. ''you're going overboard.'' she looked at her bloodied finger. ''If this, is all I can contribute, I want to be thorough.'' ''The newborns will be frantic.'' He held up her hand. ''It's okay. Don't make yourself uncomfortable.'' He shook his head. ''it doesn't bother me anymore.'' she looked down. ''since when?'' she asked in confusion. ''Since I spent 24 hours thinking you were dead.'' She stared.

''You're not wearing your ring.'' ''Well, I didn't want to risk losing it.'' she looked up at him. ''Or risk Jacob seeing it.'' Edward concluded. ''I think we should wait to tell him. I mean, at least till after the fight.'' She said in a soft tone. ''If you're having second thoughts...'' Edward began only to be cut off, '' 'I'm not.'' she shook her head. ''I just want him to have a clear head.'' She concludes. ''Whose head is unclear?'' asked Jacob. ''Nobody's I hope.'' she said as she looked down. ''Alice says there's a storm coming.'' Said Edward in a soft tone. ''Yeah, I can feel it. We should get going.'' He finished. ''I'll see you in a couple of hours.'' said Edward as he kissed her head a couple times then left. ''Something up?'' asked Jake. ''Bunch of Vampire's trying to kill Me.'' she said walking to Jake. ''Same old same old.'' he said as he picked her up heading to the campsite.

The newborns pretending to emerge from the water. Danny pretending to be at the tent as he waited for Sam's arrival. Finally, she came. She hugged Edward as they kissed. ''Thank you.'' said Edward to Jake, He nodded. ''You should get back before the storm hits.'' said Bella. ''No I'm staying. You'll need my connection to the pack to keep tabs on what's going on.'' ''You're not gonna fight?'' Bella asked. ''Seth will spell me in the morning. He's not happy about missing the action but it'll keep him out of trouble.'' ''Let's get you Inside.'' said Edward motioning her to the tent. ….

The sound of a roaring storm erupts as the next scene begins. Sam whimpering as she pretends to be cold. ''I should chosen a site lower down.'' Said Edward, ''No, it's fine. I'm okay.'' she said as she grew colder.

''What can I do?'' asked Edward with worry. The wind howling. Jake entered the supposed tent. ''I can't sleep with all that teeth chattering going on.'' he said as Edward closed the tent, Jake looking at teeth chattering Bella.

Then at Edward. ''forget it.'' he said pretending to read his mind. ''She may need her toes someday.'' Jake said with a hint of sarcasm though oddly accurate. Edward looked down at Bella, ''and let's face it, I am hotter than you.'' He said as the audience oo'd in awe.(Tucker's wearing contacts for all the play's but we all know Danny's hotter) Danny Slammed his hand on his arm. ''Get your hand off me.'' ''Keep your hands off her.'' Said Edward in a stern soft tone. '''Ddo'nt ffight.'' she said still cold. Edward looked down. ''If she gets sick it's on you.'' He looked at her then nodded at Jake to do what he could. Causing him to get in her sleeping bag.

She buried herself in his side out of breath. ''Wow, you're freezing Bella.'' She breathed hard. ''Relax you'll warm up soon.'' she shivered. ''Faster if you take your clothes off.'' He said as he looked at Edward. ''Jake.'' she said sternly. ''Survival 101.'' he said as he looked at Edward, A few minutes later and the scene was over the curtains closed as they readied the next scene.

 **An**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Last chapter next**

 **See ya,**

 **DPL2**

 **Written in 2016 edited -2018 Then edited in 2019**


	8. Chapter 8

**Danny Phantom**

 **IN**

 **Twilight play 3**

 **Ch 8**

 **A,.n**

 **Hey Guys,**

 **Welcome back!**

 **Last chapter!**

 **Dpl2**

After an intermission, the curtains opened to the snowy field. Bella got out of the tent slowly as Seth kept a watchful eye. She gasped at his sudden appearance. ''Right. Hey, Seth.'' he groaned slightly as Danny came on stage. ''Where's Jacob? Did he already...'' ''Not yet. He's checking to see if the woods are clear before he goes.'' Seth went to check the scene Edward glanced at him but then looked at Bella, ''I'm really sorry about last night. That couldn't have been easy on you.'' ''It definitely won't make my list of top 10 favorite evenings.'' ''You have a list?' asked Bella, '' all ten I spent with you.

Number one is when you said you'd marry me. Mrs. Cullen.'' The audience laughed. ''This is the 21st century. I at least want to hyphenate my name.'' she laughed as Edward looked at her with love Jake in the distance. ''You're marrying him?' 'Jake I...'' she looked at Edward. ''You knew he was listening!'' ''He deserves to know.'' Jake began walking away. ''Jake stop!'' Edward grabbed her hand. ''Bella let him...'' ''Don't!' she yelled as she looked back at him. Then followed Jake. ''Jake stop!'' finally finding him atop a hill where the sun shined. 'Jake please!' 'I'm done .I'm so done!'' he yelled looking back at her. ''What can I do?'' He paced.

''You can't do anything. I can, by going out there and killing something.'' ''No! You're not thinking clearly! Don't do that!'' she said motioning with her hands in fright. ''maybe I'll get myself killed and make it simple for you.'' ''No! Just Jake, stay.'' The audience snickered at that. 'Why? Give me one good reason.' 'Because I don't want to lose you.' shaking her head. 'It's not good enough.' 'Because you're too important.' he began to leave once more. ''Jacob! Kiss me.'' He turned towards her. ''I'm asking you to kiss me.'' He walked up to her as they began to kiss music blaring. Danny bit his lip trying not to get angry. 'It's acting Danny, Sam loves you.' he thought. The kiss continued a bit longer. They stopped as Jake played with her hair only to kiss once more. ''that should have been our first kiss.'' said Jake as they continued to pant in tiredness. ''I gotta go.' 'I'll be back.'' He said as he ran off. She walked down the hill hurt etched on Edwards' face.

''you saw?'' she asked. ''No, but... Jacob's thoughts are pretty loud'.'' 'I don't know what happened.' she said. ''You love him.'' he said she thought about it. ''I love you more.'' ''I know.' Suddenly Seth in wolf form came. Grunting, followed by a low growl. 'It's starting.' said Danny as he looked at Sam. The newborns running through the unsnowed Forrest. With the new scene set up The Cullen's minus, Edward waited for the attack. The battle beginning. Now with both the newborn battlefield and the snowed battle fused as one due to it happening at once, it intensified. Jasper killing the first newborn in tow. Suddenly the wolves appeared. Sam U, Paul the whole pack. Victoria or uh Paulina also came but the site was not what she expected. Jacob emerged just as she ran off. The two scenes trying not interfere with each other. 'Jacob just got there.' said Danny as Sam breathed deep. 'He's good.' said Danny as Jake took his first kill. The battle dragged on Cullen's and wolves in the clear. Fear etched on Edward's face.

'Someone's hurt?' asked Sam 'She's close. I can hear her thoughts. Seth go!' he said as Seth went to the other side of the m latched onto Danny's arm. 'She knew we weren't there, but she caught my scent. She knew you'd be with Me.' said Edward as Bella looked around. ''She found us.'' said Bella. ''she's not alone.'' said Edward as AJ the boy who played Riley appeared. Bella stood behind Edward. ''Riley, listen to me. Victoria's using you to distract me. She knows I'll kill you.'' said Edward as Riley drew closer. Paulina pretends to land on a nearby branch. ''In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore.'' ''Don't listen Riley. I told you about their mind tricks.' 'I can read her mind. So I know what she thinks of you.'' ''He's lying.'' she said ''She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. That's the only thing she cares about. Not you.'' He looks in her direction. ''There's only you. You know that.'' He looks at Edward with hatred. ''Think about it. You're from Forks. You know the area. That's the only reason she chose you.'' She doesn't love you.'' ''Riley. Don't let him do this to us.'' ''You know I love you.'' Bella clung to Edward as he took a step closer. ''you're dead.'' but before he could attack Seth tackled Riley to the ground. Growling as he thrashed him around only to break off Riley's hand. He howled in pain as Bella noticed Victoria trying to escape. Running away until. ''You won't get a chance like this again. You want her!'' Edward yells as Victoria looks back in hunger. ''you want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James when I tore him to pieces when I turned him to ash when I turned him into nothing.'' he said as Edward was tackled by Victoria to the ground. Victoria turned and nearly grabbed Bella but Edward grabbed her and flung her in the opposite direction. Landing safely in the prop tree. She climbed it quickly as Edward took Bella's hand as they ran. Edward motioned for Bella to back away as he pushed the tree that Victoria was in over. Only to have Victoria Land in front of Bella.

She showed her fangs as Edward leaped over the tree tackling Victoria away from Bella. He pounded her down to the ground, Seth finishing Riley off only to be kicked unconscious. Victoria grabbed Edward's head in anger only to be pushed back Edward grabbed Riley's head and slammed it on the ground ready to tear it off when Paulina jumped on top of him ready to do the same. It didn't look good for Edward so Bella searched frantically for a sharp rock. She cut her arm just enough to release blood long enough to distract Victoria and Riley. Edward pushed Victoria out of the way and threw Riley to the wolves. ''Victoria!'' yelled Riley only to be ignored as he was dragged to his death. Still distracted by the blood she aimed to kill only to engage in hand to hand combat with Edward as he grabbed her by the neck only to throw her over his shoulder where he grabbed her neck smacking her face in the snow raising it to bite a weak point in the neck where she fell to her death as if a china doll broke. (Cool props if you ask me. ) Edward grunted, as they viewed the remains. He ripped Bella's shirt to mend the wound as Seth growled. ''What's wrong?'' asked Bella, ''Alice needs us to go.'' He said as he pretended to set her on fire.

Towards the end of the scene after the battle. ''The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind. Caius, will be interested to know that she is still human.'' said Jane. ''the date is set.'' said Bella. ''Take care of that Felix I want to go home.'' Sometime after you hear screams of a child. The curtains closed. ''Ready for the last scene of Eclipse?'' asked Sam as she kissed Danny passionately all those negative assumptions cleared away. ''You know I think so. This has been really amazing.'' she laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. ''It has.'' she said as she kissed him. ''Geeze get a room!'' yelled Tucker. They laughed as Sam and Danny quickly changed wardrobe. ''Alright, all set Danny Sam last scene make me proud.'' she said as they walked and sat on the prop meadow.

The curtains opened the scene began. Edward was leaning back on his arms. As Bella leaned against him. ''August 13?'' he asked ''Yeah. It's a month before my birthday. I don't need to be another year older than you. Alice said she could get the wedding together by then.'' He scoffed. ''I'm sure she can. There's no rush.'' she moved slightly. ''I've chosen my life. I want to start living it.'' ''And so you're gonna let Alice plan the whole thing? The dress? The reception, the guest list. I mean who knows who she's gonna invite?'' she scoffed. ''Does it matter?'' He sat up once he realized her anger as she crossed her arms. ''I just don't know why you're doing this.'' ''What? The wedding?' she said as they got comfortable. ''No. You're trying to make everyone else happy, but you're already giving away too much.'' she sighed. ''you're wrong.'' she got up Danny looked at her with confusion. ''This wasn't a choice between you and Jacob. It was between who I should be and who I Am.'' she shrugged as Danny looked at her. ''I've always felt, out of step, like literally stumbling through my life. I've never felt normal. Because I'm not normal. I don't want to be.'' she shook her head. ''I've had to face death and loss and pain in your world, but I've never felt stronger and more real, more myself.'' music played in the background.

''Because, it's my world too. It's where I belong.'' He smiled at her speech. ''so it's not just about me?'' said Danny a bit disappointed. ''No. Sorry.'' she laughed. ''I've made a mess trying to figure all this out, but I wanna do it right.'' she bent down towards Danny. ''and I wanna tie myself to you in every way humanly possible.'' He laughed as she put a hand on his cheek. 'Starting with a wedding.' he said their faces together so close. ''Actually, something a little more difficult first. And maybe even dangerous.'' she sat up as he looked up at her. ''We have to tell Charlie.'' Danny laughed as he looked at her. 'It's highly dangerous.' 'It's a good thing you're bulletproof. I'm gonna need that ring.'' she said as she swayed side to side.

Danny smiled as he got up placing it gently on her finger. The music grew louder as Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck as the end credits music of eclipse played. The curtains closed and the crowd emerged in a standing ovation aside from Sam's parents. They were amazed at how talented their children were, I mean who wouldn't be proud. ''Wow. That was...'' Danny began to say, ''Wow.'' said Danny and Sam in unison.

''you guys were great.'' said Tucker coming to congratulate his two best friends; surprisingly everyone congratulated Danny and Sam. Even Dash. ''Great Job Fenton.'' he said as he left to congratulate Paulina. ''Breaking dawn's next.'' said Danny shyly. ''Part 1.'' Sam corrected. ''Oh...'' ''So you and Tucker...'' Sam froze along with Tucker... ''Ugh no!'' they both yelled. Danny laughed as Tucker gave Sam the eye in a joking manner only to get punched in the arm.

''Ow! Sam that hurt!'' yelled Tucker as Danny laughed and Sam grinned from ear to ear. ''It's not funny!'' He yelled only for Danny to laugh louder.

'' Hey, it was sort of funny. Right?'' ''Great Job kids.' said Maddie and Tucker's parents. ''Thanks.'' they said smiling.

 **A. N**

 **Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this story see you next time!**

 **DPL2**

 **1/4/17-1/5/17**

 **Edited 1-31-18**

 **Edited 2** **nd** **time 8-24-19**


End file.
